


Can't Help Falling in Love

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was filled with the sound of panting, the sheets rumpled at the end of the end of the bed, and clothes strewn across the bedroom of Cas' apartment. "You're amazing," Dean breathed out, his body still coming down from the high of his orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so [here's the link](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version) to the tumblr challenge that I found whilst looking for prompts!! Day One is Cuddling (naked), and I'm going to attempt to try to do this whole challenge, but I don't think it's even possible sooo we'll just try

The air was filled with the sound of panting, the sheets rumpled at the end of the end of the bed, and clothes strewn across the bedroom of Cas' apartment. "You're amazing," Dean breathed out, his body still coming down from the high of his orgasm. Castiel smiled, collapsing on top of Dean, also breathing heavy.

"And you're equally amazing," he told Dean with a grin, sliding off of him, and pulling him in for a kiss. Dean pulled his lips away slightly, resting them against Cas'. 

"I think that's debatable," He murmured, and Cas nudged him with his leg, causing Dean to grin.

"Shut up and cuddle with me," he grumbled, yet he did so with a little smirk, letting Dean pull him into his arms.

Castiel sighed, fitting his head into the crook of Dean's neck as the younger couple's legs tangled together. Sweaty skin met sweaty skin as their heartbeats slowed, and their heavy panting turned into contented sighs. Interlaced fingers lay over Dean's chest, and Castiel pressed soft kisses to his neck. Dean smiled softly, nuzzling his head over Cas'. "You're really good at post-sex cuddles, you know that?" Dean commented, noting the way their bodies always fit perfectly together, the way Cas was always warm and soft, always touching Dean in some sweet way. 

"You've told me before," Castiel murmured, kissing a bruise he had made only minutes ago. "Dean, with all these compliments, I might think you love me or something," Castiel teased, propping himself up on one elbow. Dean grinned over at him.

"I only gave you two compliments, you dork," Dean said, and Castiel chuckled, rolling on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

"I'm a dork now, huh?" he asked, brushing his nose against Dean's. 

"Maybe," Dean replied. Castiel gave him a kiss, smiling into it.

"I guess I'm your dork then," he whispered. Dean's hands found his waist, and pulled him a bit closer.

"I don't know if you want to commit to that," Dean confessed. Castiel nipped softly at his ear, his hand placed lightly on Dean's shoulder.

"And why might that be?" he whispered softly. Dean shifted so they could look each other in the eye. Dean's eyes held a certain glint that he couldn't describe when he responded.

"Because I might possibly be deep, deep in love with you," he declared. Castiel smiled wide, diving back into Dean's mouth, kissing him with a passion that neither of them had known before. When he pulled away, Dean's eyes were still filled with the same light, and Castiel couldn't help but match it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you guys thought of it, feedback is always great in any form :) And thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
